Naked Wrestling
by SoapMaster
Summary: A PWP series: Naruto and Sasuke can't decide who gets to top. Will Sasuke assert his dominance, or does Naruto have some tricks up his sleeves? SasuNaru/NaruSasu.


**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. I also own Disney Corporation, NBC Universal, and I'm the current President of the United States.**

**Disclaimer #2: The above sentence is 100% false.**

**Thanks to the wonderful **SingingSparklyKuma** for betaing this chapter!**

Chapter 1: Naked Wrestling

Sasuke's tongue ran over his lips, and Naruto accepted the appendage into his mouth willingly. He felt Sasuke invade his mouth, using his tongue to explore every inch of the blonde's moist cavern. He could feel the raven pressing him against the wall, his hardness pressed against his thigh. They were both rocking into each other, enjoying the sensation.

Naruto didn't know how it had happened. He couldn't even remember when this started. It was a while ago, he knew that for sure. Months. They'd never really progressed to the final stage, but Naruto knew tonight would be the night. They had been sparring intensely before, their adrenaline and testosterone running high. They were barely inside the Uchiha's house before they were attached at the mouth, their bodies flushed against each other.

Sasuke detached his mouth from Naruto's, and sucked on his pulse when Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy. Naruto panted as Sasuke left half a dozen hickeys against his neck. He couldn't even pretend to be angry at Sasuke's attempt to claim him. It felt too good. He would give up ramen for the rest of his life if he could feel like this all the time.

He was flying high when Sasuke decided to snake a hand down Naruto's pants, palming his erection as he sucked and nipped at Naruto's neck. He moved his head up to nibble at the blonde's earlobe. Sasuke's other hand snaked up his shirt and began to tweak a nipple. Naruto almost cried out at the sensations that the Uchiha was putting him through. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so close so quickly.

He pushed the Uchiha back roughly and lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing his upper body to the raven in a swift motion. Without giving Sasuke any time to react, Naruto pulled the other boy into him, and reattached their mouths.

Naruto dominated the kiss this time. He was the active participant, making Sasuke's knees start to shake. His cock was painfully hard from Sasuke's ministrations, so he pulled his pants down in a solid motion, leaving himself clad in only boxers. To even the score, he undid Sasuke's jeans and lowered them so that his bottom half was as exposed as Naruto's.

Naruto led Sasuke to the sofa, the latter just walking backwards until he felt the arm of the couch touch his legs. Naruto pushed a little more, and they fell over the arm onto the sofa, laying on top of each other. Sasuke's cock had found its way free through the slit in the front of his boxers, while Naruto's was still clothed. Sasuke reached down to fix that, and their erections began to rub against each other with an incredible friction.

_How did this happen_? Naruto wondered for the umpteenth time that night. _What happened to Sakura?_ He used to have feelings for her. He used to think it was love. But now, it was only Sasuke. Only Sasuke and Naruto. And it was almost like this was all there ever was. Sasuke was Naruto's first kiss. He was Naruto's first sexual experience. His first hand job, giving and receiving. His first blow job, giving and receiving. He and Sasuke left each other covered in their seed almost every time they got together nowadays. This was only the next natural step. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke back at him, and they silently agreed. Tonight was the night.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's shirt off, and then helped him discard the boxers, leaving them in the same state of nudity. Sasuke ran his arms up Naruto's tan sides, from his hips to his torso. The blond was so smooth, so perfect, so amazing. He was intoxicating. Naruto lowered his head so that his cheek was flushed against Sasuke's abdomen. He rubbed his head up and down, nuzzling his lover.

Naruto pushed the naked raven on the sofa and straddled his hips. He bent down and nipped at the pale flesh in the nape of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke bucked his hips up, moaning in pleasure at the sensation. Did anything on Earth feel as good as this? Naruto captured Sasuke's lips in a fierce kiss, both boys battling for dominance. As they kissed, their throbbing cocks met and they resumed their frenzied humping and grinding.

They were both so close, Sasuke knew it. It didn't stop Naruto from licking a line down from his navel to the base of his cock to the head, giving the tip a small kiss. He looked up at Sasuke with a grin before engulfing the throbbing cock in his warm mouth, and Sasuke bucked his hips at the sensation. It was just too good.

Naruto worked the cock further and further down his throat; he'd learned how to do this a while ago. He was very proud that he was able to deep throat the Uchiha, a feat which even the Uchiha himself could not completely master. Soon, his nose was buried deep in raven pubes, and he began to swallow around the cock. He knew from experience that Sasuke loved this.

The Uchiha was trying hard not to come, but Naruto was too good. He began to moan around the cock, the vibrations from his vocal chords sending wave after wave of pleasure up Sasuke's cock down into his balls. He closed his eyes as he came. He whited out as glob after glob of cum launched itself down Naruto's expert throat. Naruto managed to swallow every bit of it before pulling off Sasuke's softening cock. When Sasuke opened his eyes again, he saw Naruto standing up to put a condom on.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked. What the hell would _Naruto_ need the condom for? Was he just being an idiot?

"I want to do this safely," Naruto told Sasuke matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to just put it in there without a raincoat."

"Wait a second," Sasuke said, torn between amusement and incredulousness. "You think _you're_ topping?"

"No, I'm putting on the condom to bottom," Naruto said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Of course I'm topping!"

"No fucking way," Sasuke said, sitting up completely. Despite the small argument they were having, Little Sasuke was standing straight at attention again. It must be the sight of the blond''s ass. "I'm topping," he said assertively, leaving no room for argument.

"No, I am!" Naruto yelled. Well, almost no room.

"You are not putting _that_ in _me_," Sasuke said, pointing at Naruto's throbbing erection. Naruto glared at the Uchiha, obviously not happy by his attitude.

"Well then, I guess this isn't happening after all," Naruto said with a shrug. He knew that Sasuke would want more; he could see it in his eyes. He got up and began to put his clothes on when Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Sasuke said hurriedly. It seemed that Sasuke only had enough blood in his body to power one organ at a time.

"What?" Naruto asked, deciding to entertain whatever idea Sasuke had.

"Whoever pins the other down for three seconds gets to top," Sasuke said. Naruto had to admit, it wasn't such a bad idea. Besides, he had his ace in the hole, sitting in the pockets of his discarded pants.

"Fine," Naruto said with a smile. "Let's do it."

Naruto pounced on Sasuke, holding his shoulders down to the bed. He counted mentally down from 3, but by the time he said 1, Sasuke had already flipped them over. Naruto stood up and swept Sasuke's feet so that they landed on the floor with Naruto on top. Maybe he wouldn't even need the insurance.

Sasuke was quick to remove Naruto from atop him, despite having the wind knocked out of him by the fall. He straddled Naruto, knowing that in his position, Naruto wouldn't be able to get out from under him in the three seconds allotted. Sasuke's cock strained as Sasuke looked down, drinking in the sight. They were both naked, Sasuke sitting on Naruto's chest with his cock jutting out just inches from Naruto's surprised face.

"3…2…1…" Sasuke said with a smirk. "It looks like I win." Little Sasuke was a pretty happy guy right now.

He didn't really have a choice, did he? Sasuke'd won this round. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto didn't mind playing dirty. What was the saying? All's fair in love and war?

"Fine," Naruto said. Sasuke got off his shoulder, and Naruto was quick to tackle him, forcing the Uchiha to submit to another searing kiss. Their tongues danced majestically as their limbs intertwined. Naruto was able to feel up Sasuke's chest, while Sasuke sought to claim his prize, his hands gravitating towards the blonde's ass. Naruto pulled the raven even closer. They were as close together as they could get, and it still wasn't close enough.

"I need to be inside you," Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Not yet," Naruto said, lowering his mouth to take the Uchiha's throbbing member into his mouth. Sasuke moaned at the contact, wondering why Naruto wanted to give him a second blow job right before fucking. It didn't really matter all that much to him, however, as Naruto ran his tongue along the vein on Sasuke's cock. Sasuke felt shivers going up his spine at the blonde's ministrations, and he was soon on the edge once more, despite having already come once.

As he blew Sasuke for the second time, Naruto's hands moved towards his discarded pants, slowly enough that it would prevent Sasuke from noticing. He fumbled through his pocket and pulled out what he needed, satisfied that he'd win this round.

Naruto bobbed up and down on Sasuke's cock, while Sasuke ran his fingers though the blond locks. When he knew the Uchiha was close, Naruto pulled off his boyfriend's cock and licked the tip, eliciting another moan from the Uchiha. He could taste the salty precum, and he wanted to keep going, and make Sasuke blow another load down his throat. But he had other plans.

Naruto moved forward and pushed Sasuke's hands above his head, and Sasuke was more than willing to go along. He didn't know that Naruto was about to handcuff his hands together, around the leg of the coffee table. Sasuke could no longer move either of his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked as Naruto put the cock ring in place on Sasuke's prick. He was so close to the edge that it wasn't even funny. "N-Naruto," he groaned. Naruto lowered his head once more, continuing with the expert sucking. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger and began to struggle to get free. "Naruto!" he yelled.

Naruto got off the Uchiha's cock and moved his head up so that his lips rested beside Sasuke's ears. "I'll let you come if you let me top," Naruto whispered, making Sasuke widen his eyes. "Don't worry, I've read up on it. I'll make it pleasurable for you."

"You bastard," Sasuke snarled. "Let me out of here."

"Nuh uh," Naruto said, slowly stroking Sasuke's member. After a groan from the raven, Naruto licked the cock once more. "Let me top," he repeated.

Sasuke was so angry, but impressed at the same time. Not only had Naruto managed to trick him, but he'd also read up on sex. Even Sasuke hadn't really read anything about it. How hard could it be? You just stick in the ass, right? He didn't want to bottom, but he didn't really see much of a choice. Little Sasuke was begging.

"Fine," Sasuke breathed. Naruto smirked and licked the hollow of Sasuke's neck.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," he whispered back.

"I said fine!" Sasuke shouted, his erection painfully straining. He needed release and he needed it now. Naruto smirked and unlocked the handcuffs, but he didn't remove Sasuke's cock ring. Not yet.

"Good," Naruto said with a smile. He crawled over to the sofa and took out another condom and a bottle of lube. He put the condom on his throbbing erection, and squirted the lube onto his fingers. He crawled back over to Sasuke. He kissed the Uchiha passionately as his finger found Sasuke's virgin hole.

"Ah!" Sasuke yelled out, not expecting the intrusion. Of course there would be an intrusion; they were about to fuck.

"Shh," Naruto whispered. "It'll get better." He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of Sasuke's hole, wiggling it around every now and then to loosen Sasuke up. When he felt that the Uchiha was ready, Naruto added a second lube-covered finger, pushing the two in and out. After a little while, he began to scissor his fingers, and the raven started moaning in pleasure. "Good," he said.

He started to pump the fingers in and out, reveling in the sounds of ecstasy emanating from the Uchiha. Sasuke began to slam his hips down on Naruto's fingers, and Naruto smirked. Sasuke was enjoying this more than he would ever admit. When Naruto added a third finger, Sasuke yelped loudly. Naruto shushed him, and licked the back of his ear. "It'll be alright, Sasuke." He scissored Sasuke some more with his fingers, opening his ass in preparation for the cock that was about to plunge into the raven's crevice. Suddenly, Naruto removed his fingers.

"W-What?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the blond.

"I want you to beg," Naruto said, abusing his position of power over the Uchiha. Who knew how long he had the raven willing and waiting?

"What?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I. Want. You. To. Beg." No, he wouldn't beg. Sasuke had already given too much to the blond. All he had left was his pride. Naruto chuckled. "Fine, I guess I'll let you off easy this time. I'll have you begging for the next time, though."

With that, Naruto pulled out his fingers and lifted Sasuke's legs, giving himself more access to the much-desired hole. He pressed in slowly, and felt the Uchiha's ass tense around his cock. It took all the self-control he had to not just slam in and start thrusting. No, he had to make this as pleasurable for Sasuke as it was for him.

He held onto Sasuke's hips as he slid further and further inside, stopping every inch or so to allow the raven a chance to adjust. When he was finally all the way in, Naruto let out a low groan. "You're so tight." The tight warmth around his cock was almost too good to be true. How did he live without this for so long. "So hot."

He began rocking his hips slowly, his pace picking up as the Uchiha adjusted. He could hear the slapping of his balls against Sasuke's ass, and picked up the pace even more. He knew this was something special. Sasuke would never let anyone else do this to him. Even if Naruto twisted his arm (pun intended), he knew that Sasuke was willing. Naruto knew that bottoming wasn't a deal-breaker for Sasuke.

"Nng," Sasuke grunted as the blonde's pace evened out. "Naruto," he moaned. Naruto began to thrust in and out of his lover with vigor, trying to find that oh-so-special place that he'd read about. He tried to penetrate at different angles, hoping to find it. He needed Sasuke to feel as good as he was right now. He reached over and grabbed Sasuke's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

The room was a collection of heat, sweat, loud moans and the scent of sex. Sasuke was in so much pleasure from the fullness and Naruto's ministrations on his cock that it was painful. He would have begged for Naruto to take off the cock ring, but Naruto was distracting Sasuke in other ways.

They both continued to moan as Naruto kept thrusting in and out of Sasuke's hot ass, pumping his cock in rhythm. Finally, Naruto hit that one special spot he'd been aiming for.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. Naruto continued to hit the spot time after time, keeping his angle constant after his discovery, Sasuke's pleasure feeding his own. One more look at the raven's sweat covered face contorted in pleasure was enough to send Naruto over the edge. His cock spasmed within Sasuke as squirt after squirt of cum landed in the condom. He continued his thrusting, riding his orgasm and continuing to hit Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke was there. He would have already cum if not for the cock ring. Every single time Naruto pumped his cock, every single time Naruto hit his prostate, Sasuke felt a mix of pleasure and pain from his postponed release. He needed the cock ring taken off. He needed it now.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke after his cock began to soften, and planted his mouth on the Uchiha's. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, and trust his cock into Naruto's stomach, begging the blond for much-needed release.

"When I take this off, I want you to come for me," Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto pulled the cock ring, and his mouth immediately latched onto Sasuke's throbbing member. He bobbed up and down, rolling his tongue over Sasuke's shaft as he moved. Without much effort, Sasuke was cumming, screaming Naruto's name as he clutched the sheets.

He came and he came. Naruto almost couldn't handle so much! Some of Sasuke's seed began to dribble out of his mouth, but he didn't stop. He kept sucking at Sasuke's cock until it started to go limp. Sasuke couldn't move or speak, he was so exhausted. Naruto finally pulled off Sasuke's member and crawled up to him. They laid on the ground motionless, Naruto embracing the Uchiha in post-coitus bliss.

After a few minutes, when Sasuke could finally speak again, the silence was broken. "I thought we agreed I was going to top?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it," Naruto said with a tired smile.

"That's not the point," the Uchiha growled. His growl wasn't as menacing while he was panting.

"Hey, you can't spell 'Sasuke' without 'uke'," Naruto said with a smile. His lover glared at him, causing Naruto to laugh.

"I'll get you next time, Naruto," Sasuke said. "And next time, I'm topping."

"Okay," Naruto said, resting his head on Sasuke's chest. "I love you," he mumbled into Sasuke's chest before falling into a sated sleep.

"Hn," Sasuke said. When Naruto was asleep, Sasuke whispered to him. "I love you too, loser." He leaned over and kissed the blond on his forehead before falling back, and drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note: Alright, so essentially the same as the original one-shot, just with a little more sex. In the next chapter, Naruto challenges Sasuke to a contest: whoever can last longer in a 69 can top! Who will win next time?**

**On a side note, if you or anyone you know has experience with web design, please let me know. I am in desperate need of some help. PM me and I'll give you more info.**

**Remember to review, and to check out my blog at ** fanfics-sm . blogspot . com** for more information about upcoming stories, ongoing stories, and my writing.**


End file.
